prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Bret Hart/Event history
The following is a collection of events that Bret Hart has participated in. 1979 *May - Stampede Wrestling event: Dynamite Kid and the Kiwis (Sweet William & Crazy Nick Carter) fought Bret Hart, Bruce Hart & Keith Hart to a no-contest 1980 1984 1985 *July 18 - WWF event at Madison Square Garden in New York: The Hart Foundation (Bret Hart & Jim Neidhart) and The British Bulldogs (Dynamite Kid & Davey Boy Smith) fought to a time-limit draw 1986 *February 17 - WWF event at Madison Square Garden in New York: The Hart Foundation (Bret Hart & Jim Neidhart) and The Killer Bees (B. Brian Blair & Jim Brunzell) fought to a time-limit draw *March 8 - WWF event at Boston Garden in Boston: Ricky Steamboat defeated Bret Hart *November 1 - WWF event at the Boston Garden in Boston: WWF World Tag Team Champions The British Bulldogs (Dynamite Kid & Davey Boy Smith) defeated the Hart Foundation (Bret Hart & Jim Neidhart w/Jimmy Hart) when Davey pinned Neidhart to retain the titles 1987 *May 2 - WWF Saturday Night's Main Event in South Bend, IN: The British Bulldogs (Dynamite Kid & Davey Boy Smith) defeated WWF World Tag Team Champions the Hart Foundation (Bret Hart & Jim Neidhart w/Jimmy Hart & Danny Davis) in a Best 2 out of 3 Falls Match winning in two falls by DQ and pinfall. *November 28 - WWF Saturday Night's Main Event in Seattle: Randy Savage (w/Miss Elizabeth) pinned Bret Hart (w/Jim Neidhart & Jimmy Hart) 1989 *March 8 - WWF event in Odessa, TX: Bret Hart and Ted DiBiase ended in a double count-out *WWF event: The Hart Foundation (Bret Hart & Jim Neidhart) defeated Anthony Durante & Gary Wolfe by pinfall 1990 *April 28 - WWF Saturday Night's Main Event in Austin: The Hart Foundation (Bret Hart & Jim Neidhart) and The Rockers (Shawn Michaels & Marty Jannetty) ended in a double DQ 1991 *March 24 - WrestleMania VII in Los Angeles: The Nasty Boys (Brian Knobbs & Jerry Sags) defeated WWF World Tag Team Champions The Hart Foundation (Bret Hart & Jim Niedhart) *April 27 - WWF Saturday Night's Main Event: Bret Hart and Ted DiBiase (w/Virgil) fought to a double count out *August 26 - SummerSlam at Madison Square Garden in New York: Bret Hart defeated Mr. Perfect to win the WWF Intercontinental Championship *King of the Ring-Bret Hart defeated Pete Daughtery in the first round of the tournament *King of the Ring-Bret Hart defeated Skinner in round two of the tournament *King of the Ring 1991-Bret Hart defeated IRS to become King of the Ring 1992 *WWF event - WWF Intercontinental Champion Bret Hart beat Rick Martel by DQ when Shawn Michaels attacked Bret while Martel had him in the Boston Crab *August 29 - SummerSlam 1992 at Wembley Stadium in London: The British Bulldog defeated WWF Intercontinental Champion Bret Hart to win the championship *November 25 - WWF Survivor Series WWF World Heavyweight Champion Bret Hart defeated WWF Intercontinental Champion Shawn Michaels by submission to retain the title 1993 *April 24 - WWF event in Barcelona: Bret Hart defeated Bam Bam Bigelow *June 13 - King of the Ring semi-final match at the Nutter Center in Dayton: Bret Hart pinned Curt Hennig to advance in the tournament *November 24 - WWF Survivor Series at the Boston Garden in Boston: Bret, Keith, Bruce & Owen Hart defeated Shawn Michaels and his knights *King of the Ring (round one):Bret Hart defeated Razor Ramon *King of the Ring (final.round)-Bret Hart defeated Bam Bam Bigelow to become 1993 King of the Ring 1994 *January 11 - WWF event in Florence, SC: Bret & Owen Hart fough the Steiner Brothers (Rick & Scott to a double count out *January 22 - WWF Royal Rumble at the Civic Center in Providence: WWF World Tag Team Champions The Quebecers (Jacques & Pierre defeated Bret & Owen Hart when referee Tim White stopped the match when he deemed Bret was unfit to continue. Owen turned on Bret after the match. *March 20 - WrestleMania X at Madison Square Garden in New York: Owen Hart pinned Bret Hart *August 29 - SummerSlam at the United Center in Chicago: WWF World Heavyweight Champion Bret Hart defeated Owen Hart in a Steel cage match to retain the championship *September 24 - WWF Action Zone event in White Plains, NY: WWF World Heavyweight Champion Bret Hart defeated Owen Hart following interference from The British Bulldog *November 7 - WWF Raw in Pennsylvania: Bret Hart & the British Bulldog defeated The New Foundation (Owen Hart & Jim Neidhart) when Bret made Neidhart submit to the sharpshooter 1995 *January 22 - WWF Royal Rumble at the SunDome in Tampa: WWF World Heavyweight Champion Diesel and Bret Hart fought to a draw after Shawn Michaels, Owen Hart, Bob Backlund, Jeff Jarrett and The Roadie all interfered *May 14 - In Your House 1 at the Onandaga War Memorial Coliseum in Syracuse: Bret Hart defeated Hakushi *September 24 - WWF In Your House 3: Triple Header at the Saginaw Civic Center in Saginaw, MI: Bret Hart defeated Jean-Pierre Lafitte by submission *October 22 - WWF In Your House 4: Great White North at the Winnipeg Arena in Winnipeg: The British Bulldog defeated WWF World Heavyweight Champion Diesel by DQ after Bret Hart (who was doing commentary during the match) attacked Bulldog after the Bulldog attacked Bret. Diesel retained the title. Bret and Diesel had a pull-apart brawl after the match. *November 19 - Survivor Series at the USAir Arena in Landover, MD: Bret Hart defeated WWF World Heavyweight Champion Diesel to win the championship *December 17 - In Your House 5: Season's Beatings at the HersheyPark Arena in Hershey: WWF World Heavyweight Champion Bret Hart defeated The British Bulldog (w/Jim Cornette & Diana Smith) to retain the championship 1996 *March 31, - WrestleMania XII at the Arrowhead Pond in Anaheim: Shawn Michaels defeated WWF World Heavyweight Champion Bret Hart 1-0 in a 60-minute Ironman Match to win the championship *December 15 - WWF In Your House 12: It's Time at the West Palm Beach Auditorium in West Palm Beach, FL: WWF World Heavyweight Champion Sycho Sid pinned Bret Hart with the powerbomb to retain the title after interference from Shawn Michaels who was doing commentary *Kuwaiti Cup Tournament 1996-Bret Hart defeated Leif Cassidy in the first round of the tournament *Kuwaiti Cup Tournament-Bret Hart defeated Owen Hart in the second round of the tournament 1997 *March 24 - WrestleMania 13 at the Rosemont Horizon in Rosemont, IL: Bret Hart defeated Steve Austin when Austin passed out with in the Sharpshooter and special referee Ken Shamrock stopped the match *July 6 - WWF In Your House 16: Canadian Stampede at the Saddledome in Calgary: The Hart Foundation (Bret Hart, Owen Hart, British Bulldog, Jim Neidhart & Brian Pillman) defeated Steve Austin, Goldust, Ken Shamrock and the Road Warriors (Hawk & Animal) when Owen rolled up Austin. The Hart family and friends (including Harry Smith, Nattie Neidhart and TJ Wilson celebrated in the ring after the match. *July 21 - WWF event in Halifax, Nova Scotia: Bret Hart, Owen Hart & British Bulldog beat WWF World Heavyweight Champion The Undertaker, Steve Austin & Dude Love in a Flag Match when Bret grabbed the flag after Brian Pillman interfered *September 20, - One Night Only at the NEC Arena in Birmingham, UK: Bret Hart defeated The Undertaker to retain the WWF World Heavyweight Championship 1999 *October 25 - WCW Halloween Havoc 1998 WCW United States Heavyweight Champion Bret Hart defeated Sting by submission to retain the title when Bret applied the sharpshooter to Sting when he was passed out 1999 *October 4, - WCW Nitro at the Kemper Arena in Kansas City: Bret Hart defeated WCW World Television Champion Chris Benoit by submission in a match dedicated to Owen Hart 2000 *August 13 - WCW New Blood Rising in Vancouver: Lance Storm beat Mike Awesome in a Canadian Rules Match. Bret congratulated Storm after the match. 2010 2011 External links * Profile Category:Wrestler event history